


365247

by emilymarie (by_emilymarie)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Younghyun, F/M, I have no idea what you would categorize this, No smut but hints to it, Protector friend Sungjin, Shy friend Dowoon, Whiny friend Wonpil, Whirlwind Romance, best friend jae, everyone's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_emilymarie/pseuds/emilymarie
Summary: Kang Younghyun is the definition of bad news.No, I'm not just saying that to be dramatic. It’s pretty obvious what he is. Younghyun doesn’t even bother to shy away from his reputation. Hell, he’s probably happy to have it and uses it to his advantage.Younghyun, the same guy with both a fan and anti-fan club. You’ll find a line of girls drooling over him and another ready to throw him into a burning building. There are stories, some more explicit than others, telling what it was like to date him. It’s unavoidable, these girls are quick to warn anyone who might try anything with him.And then there’s all the one night stand stories, I swear everyone has one. And I swear I’ve heard just about all of them. Which again, didn't really have a choice, the information was practically forced upon me. As if Younghyun is a class and I need to ace it to pass life.Knowing all of this, you would think I wouldn’t get involved with a guy like that.I know Kang Younghyun would be bad for me. But maybe this is a lesson I can only learn by jumping into the fire with him.I guess I can only hope the burns aren’t too bad.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when I'll start to post this but I wanna get something out there  
> 

Inspired by Day6 Amino Writing Club  
December prompt and @staticfiction's 121U.  
The former being why I chose 365247 and the latter  
being why this is a mini fic. Bless your souls because  
I never thought I could finish something like this.  
But now I know I can so other projects can feel  
somewhat reassured. I'm excited to finally share  
this with you guys so I hope you're excited to read!  
A one shot turn mini fic because  
a one shot would not have done  
it justice. Plus I think this would've  
been too long for one post.  
  
I know this doesn't 100% fit the song but  
it's inspired so whatever. Also I couldn't get  
the whole "his kisses are life ruining" thing  
out of my head from 121U so I thought  
"What if everything about him was bad for you"  
so here we are. Because I love me some  
Younghyun that's gonna ruin you for  
anyone else and utter chaos.  
  
Features Day6 as a whole plus  
Jimin because it worked. Any other  
names of idols are purely coincidental,  
I don't have time for ships y'all.  
Also College!AU because default?  
And makes the most sense with the plot.  
  
  
Warnings  
  
explicit language (mild)  
suggestive scenes/language (mild)  
general tomfoolery (extreme)  
bad grammar (extreme probably, will fix later)  
Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Kang Younghyun is the definition of bad news.

No, I'm not just saying that to be dramatic. It’s pretty obvious what he is. Younghyun doesn’t even bother to shy away from his reputation. Hell, he’s probably happy to have it and uses it to his advantage.

Younghyun, the same guy with both a fan and anti-fan club. You’ll find a line of girls drooling over him and another ready to throw him into a burning building. There are stories, some more explicit than others, telling what it was like to date him. It’s unavoidable, these girls are quick to warn anyone who might try anything with him.

And then there’s all the one night stand stories, I swear everyone has one. And I swear I’ve heard just about all of them. Which again, didn't really have a choice, the information was practically forced upon me. As if Younghyun is a class and I need to ace it to pass life.

Knowing all of this, you would think I wouldn’t get involved with a guy like that. 

I know Kang Younghyun would be bad for me. But maybe this is a lesson I can only learn by jumping into the fire with him.

I guess I can only hope the burns aren’t too bad.

─── ⋅✗⋅ ───

"Nova, we will be late for class if you don't come out here right," I pop my head out of my room and grin, "now." I dodge his hand before he can smack me, “You’re going to give me a heart attack one day.”

I wrap one arm around Jae's shoulders and use the other to shut my door. "Live a little, Jae. Maybe being late will make that one girl finally notice you!"

He shoves my arm off him and shoots me a glare, "She already has noticed me, thanks to that last stunt you pulled."

I laugh, the memory of last week washing over me. Jae was furious afterwards but he couldn’t be that mad. Sure, I may have shoved him into the table she was sitting at in the quad. And maybe leaving him behind so he would talk to her was a tad mean.

But he actually talked to her for once! Instead of just staring at her like a lovestruck idiot. I bump his hip with mine, "You've been pining for this girl since last semester, I had to do something. It is in the best friend handbook."

I clear my throat and put on my best official sounding voice, “Rule 33 - Best friends are required to help the other get romantic partners, both of the serious and fling kind.”

Jae scoffs, "Well now she thinks I'm an uncoordinated string bean. So thanks for that."

I stop and stare at him, "But that's exactly what you are though."

He sighs exaggeratedly, "But she didn't need to know that!"

I barely manage an eye roll before I run head first into a wall. "What the hell…" I mutter. I rub the side of my head as I look up at what I just ran into and suddenly a wall doesn’t sound half bad.

"Nova, right?" I nod, apparently unable to speak. He glances behind me and nods at Jae, "You're in my psych class, right?"

Jae clears his throat, "She is, I'm not." He knocks his shoulder against mine and lends down by my ear, "Don’t try and start anything with this kid." He waves and runs off towards his building, leaving me with the one guy I should never be left alone with.

Well, that's if all the stories are true.

Younghyun shakes his head and laughs, "Well that was quick."

I snap my fingers and point them at him, "Yes it was." Apparently, I am a loser around boys with reputations. Good to know.

He points up at the building, "Ready?"

I nod, better to remain silent than to make an even bigger fool of myself. We walk to our class together but not without girls staring at me left and right. It was a mixed bag, really. Some girls looked at me with pure hatred and others looked disappointed. There was even one girl who looked excited but I think she knew me. She’s probably just excited to see two tornadoes collide.

Too bad I won’t be letting that happen. This is not the kind of attention I want nor the kind I need.

I attempt to walk faster, put some distance between us for my own sanity, but it has no effect on him. He’s still by my side, effortlessly keeping pace with me. It’s times like this where I really feel the effects of being shorter than most.

I stole a glance at his face, surprised to see him so stoic even with all the stares, You’d think a guy with half the females on campus lusting after him would have a smug grin on his face. But it’s as if he doesn’t even care, unless he’s just good at hiding it.

Maybe that's why everyone was so drawn to him. I mean, he’s good looking and clearly not a complete idiot given everyone sees him with a hefty stack of books when he’s not with a girl. And yet, he doesn’t exude the overtly cocky aura you expect.

Or maybe that’s just why I’m drawn to him, despite everything else. He was a puzzle and part of me was determined to put the pieces together.

We part as soon as we make it through the doorway. I find the first open seat while Younghyun wanders off to find his friends. I feel my phone buzz as I start pulling out my books.

I am praying that you are currently in class and not in a hallway, pressed up against a certain someone.

I suppress my laugh and quickly send a picture of the psych room.

I appreciate his concern, it’s valid, but I know guys like Younghyun all too well. And that is not a road I would like to go down ever again.

I pull open my laptop as the professor walks in. And just like that, Younghyun is gone from my mind and my focus is back where it should be.

─── ⋅✗⋅ ───

Jae’s in our usual spot, a small oak tree with plenty of shade. Out of the way enough to not be bothered by close enough to people watch. This afternoon, Jae has his book open on his lap but he’s eyes are set on a table in the distance.

"Should I trip you into her lap this time?"

His head whips around so fast, I’m surprised we don’t collide and that his glasses are still on his face. I push them up his nose with a laugh and sit down next to him.

“Did I scare you?” I attempt a laugh but Jae’s serious expression shuts me up. “What’s up with you?

He punches my shoulder gently, “You didn’t tell me if anything happened! I was so freaked out, Nova.” He sighs, “A picture could just be a distraction, you could always leave or something. I nearly left my class to make sure you were in yours.”

He put a hand on my shoulder and we locked eyes. He squeezed my shoulder, “It’s my job as your best friend to protect you from yourself. You even asked me to do so. So next time give me more of a picture so I can be a better friend, the friend you deserve.”

I sigh, "I know, it was shitty of me to not give you better conformation. But nothing happened, we barely said anything once you were gone.” I press my hand to my chest, “I am improving! Although I got a lot of stares just walking next to him so that was weird.”

“Bet a lot of girls wanted to be you or save you.”

I scrunch up my nose, “Which is just bizarre on so many levels. But really, nothing happened, I promise.”

Jae studied me for a moment, "But did you want something to?"

I stare up at the sky and shrug, "I'm not sure."

He lets out a defeated sigh and gently shoves my shoulder, "Well, I have no doubt it would be a train wreck. Or like leaping into a burning building."

"Well when you put it like that, I just want to do it more.” I bite my tongue and laugh, “Well, that came out wrong.”

He grins and shakes his head, "We both know that wouldn’t end well. You would get hurt, Nova, and I have no clue if I’d be able to put you back together again.”

I fall back on the grass, weaving my fingers through the blades. “I promise, nothing will happen. And if something does, you will be the first person to know.” This seems to satisfy him and he’s back to his staring, leaving me to my thoughts.

Jae’s not wrong at all and that’s why I hate it. Anything involving myself and Younghyun is bad. I just know it in my heart.

But that doesn’t mean I want to jump into the fire with him any less.

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it has officially begun
> 
> Also I'll fix up the formatting someday but like... good enough for now


	3. Chapter 2

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────

The following days were like any other. Sleep, go to class, eat, bug Jae, and repeat.

Except I kept getting looks like the ones from before but Younghyun was never around when it happened. It felt both constant and random, pitiful and hopeful.

“It’s Nova, right?”

I look up only to be blinded by the sun. I raise my hand to shield my eyes, “How can I help you?”

She sat in Jae’s spot and wasted no time getting to her point. “What was with you and Younghyun the other day?”

“Excuse me?”

She sighs, “Are you dating him? Because, honey, I’ve been there and I have to at least warn you.” She pushes her phone at me, “He’s wonderful until he’s not and you’ll be left wondering why you weren’t enough.”

I laugh and push her phone back towards her, “Don’t worry about me. That little exchange is the only exchange we’ve had. Besides,” I point vaguely in the distance at a tall kid holding far too many things, “He would have my head if I did anything.”

“Well, I guess you are one less person for me to worry about.”

I waved as she left and Jae reclaimed his spot. He dropped everything with a thud and pointed in the direction she went, “Who was that?”

I shrug, “Literally not a clue.” I snap my fingers, “No wait, she’s a member of Younghyun’s anti-fan club.”

Jae laughs, “She tried to get you to join?”

“Of course not. You have to have been with him to join.”

“Really? Because I kind of want to join.” He shakes his head and turns to me, “What was it you wanted to tell me about?”

I grin, happy to have the topic shifted. “You are going to owe me.”

Jae rolls his eyes at this and looks over his books, “I doubt that.”

I huff and stick my face in front of his, “We are going to a club tonight.”

“You know that clubs are currently off limits, Nova.”

I smack his shoulder, “This is about you, not me. You have no say in the matter.”

Jae pushes me away and I comply, giving him more space to think. He sighs, “Why are we going to the club?”

“You are my plus one to meeting with some girls.”

“Nova, no.”

“Nova, yes.” Jae throws his head down to the ground, “Oh come on. I make a pretty good cupid.”

“Why don’t you just shoot me with an actual arrow instead?”

I draw back my nonexistent bow, “Because that wouldn’t be nearly as fun.” Jae looks up at me as I take aim, firing my shot right into her heart.

“Nova, please tell me this is not what I think it is.”

I pull back my bow again and aim it at Jae, “Just trust me for once.”

─── ⋅✗⋅ ───

"Why did I decide to trust you again?"

“Because I am your best friend and you have no choice but to trust me.” I hand him a drink and point off to the corner, "I’ve made it my mission to get you a date. I’m friends with one of her friends so now we are conveniently here."

He squints down at his drink and then squints at me, "I don't see how any of this is a good idea."

I bump him with my hip before I begin to walk. "Just because I'm not allowed a relationship right now doesn't mean I can't play cupid for you."

It takes a minute but eventually I get to their booth and wrap an arm around Jimin, "I brought someone with me, he's a bit nervous though."

She grins, "Is it who I think it is?"

I shrug and take a sip of my drink, a soda because alcohol is also not allowed currently. "Be nice to him, he thinks one," I flick my eyes up and connect them with Mina’s, "of you is really pretty."

I knew it was obvious Jae liked Mina but I didn’t realize her friends knew. So Jimin was more than willing to help me out when I asked where they were hanging out tonight. In fact, she even confirmed my suspicions about Mina.

I would never have pushed Jae into this if I didn’t think she was into him. But the crush is indeed mutual so while they are too chicken to do anything, the good friends we are decided to help them out.

Which is code for we’re sick of the pining, please just hook up or something. I’m hoping for something small that can turn into something more later. Something less manufactured than tonight that is.

"Jae came with you?"

I half laugh, “I thought you would be more surprised.”

She ignores me and looks past my shoulder, "Where is he?"

I look back from where I came and laugh when I see getting bounced between people, hopelessly stuck in the crowd. "I'll go grab him. Watch my drink!"

It took some effort on my part but I finally managed to yank him out, much to everyone’s disappointment. Some guys were having a lot of fun with him.

Jae gripped my arm, his eyes wide and traumatized. "Don't leave me in a place like that ever again."

I just smile, "I think that's supposed to be my line."

Jae rolls his eyes, "It's 2019, girls can protect boys now."

I wave him off, “Whatever.” I pull him off to the side and pull his head down, “Listen to me. Everything is set for all of this to go well. Just be… be you.” I straighten his shirt and grin, “I would suggest you be cool but that doesn’t really work for you. You lose your charm when you try to be cool.”

He scoffs, "As if being me and being cool are two different things."

I shut my mouth, smile, and tug him over to the booth with me. I push him towards Mina's side and take back my seat, "Look who I found."

Jae ran his hand down the top of his head, "If only she hadn't left me in the first place."

"But then you wouldn't have met those lovely men." I tip my drink at Mina, "I think you’ve got some competition."

A clear blush took over both of their cheeks and I’m sure Jae wants to murder me right now. Which means I have been successful and it is my time to leave.

Tonight was an exception and I never did plan on staying. "That’s all I came to do so my work here is done." I poke Jimin with my elbow, "Don't let them get messy. And text me later, I want to know how everything goes with them."

Jimin held my hand as I slid out of the booth, "I will do you proud."

I barely make it to the door with the way I feel the dance floor calling me. It’s better this way, at least for now. Until I know I can be trusted again.

It’s barely 10 and yet here I am, being a responsible adult, going home.

Well, maybe I’m not being that responsible since I’m still lingering around the place. But to be fair, something caught my interest. Or should I say, someone.

"I’m trying to turn over a new leaf, become someone different. Which means I'm just not doing that stuff anymore. Get over yourself.”

I snuck around the corner just as the girl he’s been talking to slaps him. She digs her finger into his chest, “You are a liar, Kang Younghyun. Tell me, why don’t you want me? You’ve never seemed like the picky type.”

I could practically feel the exasperation oozing off of him, “Like I said, I’m trying something new. I don’t want to be that guy anymore.”

She puffs up her chest before shoving him one last time. “You will never be able to change, Younghyun.”

Her face is set in a glare as she walks out the alley but I don’t let her make it past me with the last word. “No means no, asshole. Consent is a two way street.” I bump her shoulder with mine, knocking her slightly off balance. “And don’t bother trying anything with me, it won’t ever end the way you want it to.”

A flash of recognition and fear crosses her eyes, sending her running with her tail between her legs.

I chuckle and glance back down the alley, Younghyun’s gaze catching mine for a moment before he let his head fall.

Tomorrow will be a day of better decisions. And besides, he deserves a little cheering up after all that.

"Well that was something,” I start walking a bit closer, ”You okay?"

His hand was at the side of his face but he was laughing, “It stings but I’m a big boy, I can handle it.” He nearly sends me flying when he looks up, a bright smile on his face. Like I was exactly who he wanted to see and god I should not be so happy about that, I shouldn’t even be here. “Hi, Nova."

I point back where the angry lady left, "What was that all about?"

He instantly went back in defense mode and I know my reaction is what he’s worried about. He crosses his arms across his chest, “You’ve heard about me around campus, right?"

I roll my eyes and set my back against the opposing wall, “It would be a miracle if I hadn’t. I swear, you’re going to have wanted posters up soon and I don’t know what version of want it will be.”

He bites down on his lip to stop himself from laughing, “I was hoping you didn’t know about it. I guess I’d have to move for that.” A sigh escapes past his lips, “You know, it’s really hard changing with a reputation like this.”

"So, if I’m understanding you, you would rather not be the campus booty call anymore?” A let out a little gasp, “I never thought I would live to see the day.”

He finally lets out a laugh so genuine I feel a rollercoaster of butterflies in my stomach and I can’t help but smile. He shakes his head, “No, I would much rather be known as Kang Younghyun. Just Kang Younghyun, nothing more and most certainly nothing less."

"Well," I start, "You have a duel reputation. Do you want to get rid of the Relationship Tornado name too?”

"I don't know if I could ever change that one.” He chuckles, “I don’t even know if I really want to, it’s kind of fun being intense and all over the place.”

A shiver ran up my spine knowing he’s all too similar to me, it makes sense why Jae’s always had me keep my distance. I set my arms across my chest, “Have you ever given slow a shot?” His shoulders rise in a noncommittal gesture as if the idea never crossed his mind. I stare down at my shoes, “Well, from one tornado to another, I can tell you it doesn’t really work.”

Younghyun was uncharacteristically quiet when he asked, "What happened?"

A humorless laugh came out, "Let's just say, Jae has had me on probation for the past six months." I caught his eye and his face told me he needed more of the story to believe me. To understand me at least.

"There was a guy, I really liked him but he was not down for diving head first into romance. So I tried to go slow for him, but I always wanted more.” My hand found the back of my neck as I recounted the facts of what happened, heat flaming the area in embarrassment. “I tried taking more, he didn’t want to give in, and well, there was a tornado of hurt."

“Are you still hurt?”

I shrug, “Jae’s been helping me put the pieces back together.”

Younghyun pushes off the wall and makes his way towards me ever so slowly. "So, Jae's your friend?"

"Best friend I've got."

"Nothing romantic there?"

I scrunch up my nose at the thought, "God, no. That boy is far too fragile and dorky for me."

Younghyun was breaching my bubble, cautious to not trap me or scare me off. I could leave right now, no problems at all, and pretend like this exchange never happened. But I continue to eye his ever approaching form with curiosity.

Because every part of my being wants to see where exactly this is going.

"So how is your heart right now?”

Currently it’s pounding so loudly in my ears I don’t think I can even hear myself. I feign indifference and lift a shoulder, “Haven’t tried pushing it quite yet.” I risk a glance upwards and catch his sharp eyes, a plan hatching behind them that can only mean trouble. “Why are you asking?”

"I was thinking we could make a bet of some sort."

Nova, you know better. "What kind of bet?"

There’s mischief behind his eyes when he grins and that’s what let’s me know I am a total goner. "Let's try something."

"Are you purposefully being vague?"

"Are you intrigued?"

"Maybe."

"Then yes."

I roll my eyes, "Younghyun, what are you getting at?"

He rests his hand on the wall to the right of my head, his whole body now leaning into mine. "Let's see what happens when two tornadoes try to calm themselves and take it slow."

"We both know this is a horrible idea."

"But what if it’s amazing and we just have to give it a shot?"

I look into his eyes, trying but failing to figure out what exactly his motive is. I huff, "Why me? You barely even know me."

"Because,” He emphasizes, “we barely know each other. People expect certain things from us but we don’t have those expectations for each other."

I squint at him, "I don't think you're telling me the whole truth."

He smirks and dips his head, nose brushing past my ear, "Maybe you're right. But you'll just have to find that out for yourself."

Everything about this, him, is so tempting. There is something puzzling about Younghyun and I want to put the pieces together, figure out what makes him tick and so much more. But Jae, Jae would murder me if he saw what was happening right now.

But Jae knows I was bound to get myself in trouble again. He’ll forgive me for starting this. "So what exactly would this thing be? And what exactly are we betting?"

He pushes himself away from the wall, and subsequently me, leaving a quiet flame of want and need buried within me. "I haven’t gotten that far yet. But it would be what the general public considers normal. Not whatever we’ve gotten used to with our relationships."

I snort, "So, in your line of logic, if you put two intense people together, the intensity will be negated instead of amplified?"

He playfully taps my nose, "Exactly."

"Did you just poke my nose?"

"You're cute, what else am I supposed to do?" I gape at him and he just taps it again, not at all bothered by the sudden skinship, "Can I see your phone?"

I hand it over, my other hand protecting my nose, "I don't even know what to do with you."

He just smiles as he taps away at my phone. "There, now I have your number and you have mine."

He passes back my phone, his contact proudly on display and I just barely hold it together.

"Really? You know I can just change it, right?"

He gasps, "How could you? Boyfriend Kang is the best nickname ever."

"If best means worst then yes, it is."

"Nova,” The mischief back in his eyes, “I think we are going to have a lot of fun."

I let out a laugh, “You still haven’t explained the bet part of this.”

He claps his hands together, “Right. I guess whoever stops holding back first loses?”

I nod, contemplating what that really means.

We don’t talk about what’ll happen when whoever loses. And maybe that’s for the best.

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────


	4. Chapter 3

I’ve never been one for casual, in both platonic and romantic relationships. I prefer rushing into them and it’s typically like running into a burning building. Which is sudden, hot, and a terrible decision that leaves you desperate for a breath of fresh air.

So this, whatever we end up calling this, is nothing like that. This feels more like dipping your toes in the pool on a hot summer day. It’s refreshingly cool, exciting, and makes you anticipate what’s next.

So needless to say, waking up to a sweet text is not something I’m used to. If anything, I’m used to waking up to texts yelling at me for something I did the other night. Or someone’s sending me saucy texts and pictures trying to convince me to come help them out.

Which I am mildly ashamed to say is usually pretty successful.

Back to sweetness, Younghyun was kind enough to ask if I slept well and if I wanted to meet up with him for coffee.

But that will have to wait because I have more important matters to deal with. Namely the picture Jimin sent me of Mina and Jae in a mildly compromising position. I squeal and fling myself out of bed, "Oh my god, Jae!"

I run out of my room and pound on his door. Jae is far too sweet to have her in his bed right now but I am not taking any chances.

He's barely awake as he opens the door, his hair all over the place. It’s clear no one’s hiding in there, Jae would never let Mina see him like this so early on. I hold up the picture on my phone and grin, “You’re welcome.”

He grabs my phone, his eyes wide and mind alert. He looks at me and I almost pity him, “We didn’t think anyone could see us.”

I laugh and prod his chest, “I made sure Jimin kept an eye on you two. But good job, I’m happy you finally got to kiss her.” He couldn’t hide the smile nor could he hide the blush, “I want to hear all about it and you better have asked her out.”

He lets out a sigh, “Later.” He rubs his eyes and yawns, “Thanks for helping me, Nova. I owe you.”

I gasp and snap my fingers, "I didn't even think about that!"

He crosses his arms, "What did you do?"

Ignoring him, I jab a finger into his collarbone, "I'm cashing in on that."

He sighs, "No. I don’t care what you did, it’s a no."

I huff, "Would you rather know what I'm doing or have me hide everything from you?"

He’s groaning but I can already see he’s giving up, “Just tell me.”

"I was lingering around the club last night because something caught my interest.”

He stares straight into my soul, “Who is it?”

I was hoping he wouldn’t ask but I knew he would. I let out a defeated sigh, "Kang Younghyun."

"Okay, no. That's not happening.” Jae places a hand on my shoulder, “We’ve talked about this, Nova. Remember the hypothetical?”

I groan, “Don’t bring up hypotheticals, Jae. We can never truly predict outcomes when it comes to humans.” I take his hand off my shoulder and hold it, “Can you at least hear me out first? Please?”

He stalks off to his bed, grumbling about how annoying I can be and why he’s even friends with me. “What even happened? As far as I knew, that one time was the only interaction you guys have ever had.”

"There was a girl yelling at him in this alleyway. She was upset he wouldn’t sleep with her.” I paused to let it sink in and I already saw Jae losing all his resolve. “We talked for a little bit afterwards.”

“And now you’re officially intrigued.”

Embarrassed as I am, I smile weakly, “I know it’s a terrible idea and that I’ll probably get hurt. Everything is against me coming out whole from this. But I think we both know I need to get him out of my system.”

Jae looks at me with a pained expression, “I wish I could stop you, I really do. But you are a grown lady so I guess all I can do is hope you’ll keep me in the loop.”

“Obviously I’d be keeping you in the loop! I’m not a complete trainwreck. Which is why you should know that we’re going to try and take it slow.”

“Because that worked so well last time.”

I took Jae’s hand in mine, “It’ll be different this time. If we both break, at least it’ll be mutually intense.”

"How is that supposed to be reassuring?”

I shrug, “At least that way it won’t feel like he doesn’t want me.”

Jae's arm wound it’s way around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest. “How many times do I need to tell you? It’s never like that, you can’t keep going back to thinking like that.”

I smile, appreciating the embrace quietly, “I know, I’m working on it.” I look up and grin, “Don’t yell at me but I’m meeting Younghyun for coffee.”

"Seems normal enough." He gives me one last squeeze and pushes me away to look me in the eye. “Guard your heart a bit more with this one, okay? And you know I’m always here for you, even when everything blows up in your face.”

I push myself off his bed, "I will, I can promise you that much." I look back down at him, “I can’t wait to hear all about you and Mina tonight. Dinner?”

“Dinner. Have fun, Nova.”

I carefully shut his door behind me. We’re already doing better, Jae knows ahead of time what could be awaiting him. And suddenly everything seems far less doomed from the start. Maybe this won’t actually be a terrible mistake.

But first, coffee and Younghyun.

─── ⋅✗⋅ ───

"Nova?" Younghyun waves me over to his table, "I'm happy to see you didn't decide to ghost me."

I roll my eyes, "I'm not the type to do that."

"Good to know." He smiles and it’s warmer than anything I’ve ever seen before. And knowing it’s just for me only makes it so much sweeter.

I took the seat across him and steeled my nerves, “So, what are we calling this?”

He lets out a nervous laugh, "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"Not really my thing."

"Clearly," he shakes his with a smile. “This feels like the type of thing people do before a real date. Like a precursory date, test the waters.”

"So it's a non-date." He nods and I move to stand. I point off to the counter, "I'm going to get something to eat, wanna come with me?"

"You go, I'll keep our table." His smile is beaming, I almost feel the need to shield my eyes. "Can you pick out a muffin for me?"

"I hope you're not allergic to anything." He just shakes his head so I pickout two muffins and a cold brew, paying before heading back to him. I set the muffins in the middle of the table, "You can pick which one you want, I'll take the other."

He picks up the banana nut one so I take the blueberry one. "Thank you, for the muffin."

"Thanks for not trying to pay for it."

He laughs, a sound that is quickly becoming my favorite, "I'm not that kind of guy."

"Good to know," I smirk.

I feel like the puzzle that is Younghyun is already starting to come together. His allure was beginning to make sense, past the whole bad boy kind of thing. Because while that may be the thing that initially draws you in, it’s not what keeps you there.

Everything he does is effortless and subtly mischievous, like he knows more than you do without trying. And it feels addictive, like something I could grow to need on a daily basis. But under that, there’s this boyish charm to him that seals the deal. It’s the type of thing that will leave you vulnerable to any and all of his whims.

And I am being especially exposed to this boyish side to him. His cheeks are full, his eyes practically closed in pure glee. I laugh, “Your reputation never pegged you as the cute type.”

He grins, "I am like an onion. I have many layers."

"Was that a Shrek quote?" His muffin hovers just above his mouth as he nods innocently. I quietly let out a sigh, “Jae has no reason to worry. You’re an even bigger dork than he is.”

Younghyun scowls at me playfully, “That’s mean. Besides, why would Jae be worried in the first place?” I send him a blank stare and he quickly catches on. “The reputation, right. That’s fair, I guess. You told him about this?”

I bob my head, “I kind of have to, with the whole probation thing. It’s better that he knows anyways. Besides,” I pick off a piece of muffin and stuff it in my mouth. “I think he would kill me if he found out without me telling him first.”

We fell into a comfortable silence, eating our muffins and thinking. Probably thinking along the same lines.

Or at least, that’s what I hope he’s thinking about. Because I still can’t get over how weird all of this really is.

I mean, who am I kidding? In what world would I actually be in this position? I’ve always been so all or nothing, begging for more in the first days of a relationship. In most cases, I’d already be throwing myself at my date and asking-

“Nova?” I rapidly blink my eyes to bring my mind back to the present. Younghyun laughs, “Welcome back to Earth. I asked if you wanted to head somewhere else.”

“Somewhere like?”

He shrugs, “I’ve got all day.”

“Well, if this was like my typical romances,” I pause and sweep my eyes over his face, “I’d probably say something playful. Like your bedroom or a hotel.”

“And if we weren’t trying to take things slow, I wouldn’t give it a second thought.” His eyes were clouded for a moment but it was gone as soon as he blinked. “But this is different so what does that mean for us?”

I yank my phone out of my pocket, “When in doubt, ask google.”

He chuckles, “How can we have so much experience and yet be so inexperienced?”

I lift an eyebrow as I type in first date activities, “Speak for yourself.” I click on the first link to appear which took me to a very dated looking site. I clear my throat, “A gentleman,” I point to Younghyun, “That would be you.” He grins, I continue, “Should take the lady,” pointing to myself, “to a place she favors.”

“Ah, I see. Let the lady choose so you don’t make a bad choice.” He leans against the palm of his hand, “So, where should we head, Nova?”

I roll my eyes, of course it would be left to me to decide. I suppose it’s only fair since he brought us here in the first place. I tap my chin, searching my brain for anything of interest. Just when I felt ready to give up and go back to google, I remember something I’ve been meaning to do.

“I have been wanting to go to the new art gallery.”

He gestures vaguely behind himself, “You mean the one that just opened downtown?” I nod, “Sounds like fun.”

I stare at him, “Really?” When he nods, I roll my eyes and huff, “Jae always throws a fit when I want him to go with me.”

“Jae seems like a real killjoy.”

I point at him, “You’re not wrong. But he’s not that bad, just not into art and my self destruction.”

Younghyun stood slowly, his gaze lingering on me as a smile spread across his face. “He sounds like a really good friend though. I hope he won’t hate me forever.”

I nod and push myself up to my feet, “He’s an amazing friend. And don’t worry, Jae saves hate for special people. If he hates you, I’d be impressed.”

He chuckles, “Still, I’d rather not end up on his hate list.”

I pat down my pockets and laugh, “Fair enough. Ready?”

He nods and off we go. We decide to walk to the gallery, both to save money and to hopefully allow for some bonding to happen.

But bonding was not happening, probably because it was clear we both felt off. It’s not like we said anything awkward to each other or did anything weird.

But maybe that’s exactly why we’re acting weird. I prod his arm, “Do you feel as weird as I do right now?”

“Definitely. I usually step on people’s toes by this point, at least a little.”

I nod, “That’s how it usually starts. It should serve as a warning for most people.”

He grins, “Right?” We stop at an intersection to consult a map, “But, maybe the weirdness is a good thing for us.”

I point across the street and we start walking again. I roll my eyes, still not quite sold on this idea of his. “Maybe. Or maybe it’s a sign for worse to come.”

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────


	5. Chapter 4

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────

“You’ve been spending all your free time with him, Nova. You know I don’t like it when you do that.”

“Because you feel neglected?”

Jae scowls at me and continues with his lecture, reminders of the past being thrown in my face. And sure, it stings a little but Jae’s only doing this to keep my feet planted firmly on the ground. He cares about my well being and he’s only trying to protect me from myself.

He finally takes the seat across from me and heaves a sigh, “I’m sorry for being weird and mean about this.”

I check the time on my phone and smile, “Pacing the kitchen for twenty minutes isn’t that odd, considering who you are.”

He laughs slightly and fixes me with a steady, albeit concerned, gaze. “What’s your current speed?”

I hum as I spin my straw, thinking it over in my head. “I would say we’re at a steady 30 miles per hour.” I chuckle, “We tried to stay at school zone speeds for a while but that proved to be too difficult.”

He smiles but his gaze doesn’t waver, “So, no one’s jumping on the accelerator?”

I shake my head, “No one’s jumping on the accelerator.”

He studies me for a moment, “But you want to.”

I smile sheepishly, “It’s a hard habit to break.” I drop my head to the table and groan, “Everything in my brain says this is good, don’t mess it up and let it just be slow. But,” I shake my head. Pressing my forehead against the table, I let out a long breath before continuing, “God, Jae. I just want more from him. I want it all, good or bad, and it’s barely been a month. I don’t know how much longer I can last before my brain breaks.”

Jae’s hand finds its way to the back of my head and I let out a sigh as he pats my head. “I’m very proud of you, for lasting this long while keeping your wits about you.” I lift my head and glare at him. He throws his head back and laughs, “I really mean it!”

I sit up and take Jae’s hand in mine. “What should I do? You’re somewhat more reasonable than I am. What would you do?”

He rolls his eyes, “I’ll be eliminating the somewhat from that.” He pauses, clearly fighting with himself over what he’s about to say. I watch him as his eyes bounce around in thought before finally landing back on me. “You really like him?” I nod and he sighs, “I’m not suggesting you go full speed ahead. But I don’t think it would be a terrible idea if you asked for more.”

“You’re kidding,” He shakes his head and I practically leap over the table to hug him. “You know I love you, right?”

He gently pushes me off him, “Who doesn’t? Now, get out of here. And I don’t want to see you all mopey when you get back.”

I kiss his cheek and run before he can yell at me for it. I try to slow my pace as I make my way to Younghyun’s door so I don’t look like I ran to him. Which I definitely did but that’s not normal and we are trying for normal.

I take in a deep breath before I give the door one hard knock. I lean against the banister and just breathe as I hear shuffling behind the door. Younghyun pops his head out and grins, “I was hoping I’d see you today.” His face falls a little, “Just hoped you wouldn’t come here.”

I try to look around his body but it’s no use. I can tell he hasn’t been doing much today, his hair unbrushed and his pyjamas still on. He works hard every day, he deserves a lazy day.

I shrug, “Is it messy?”

“No.” But I see his foot pushing something out of the way. He scratches the back of his neck as he opens the door a bit wider, “I would’ve cleaned up if I knew you’d be coming.”

I duck under his arm into his apartment. I scan the space and can’t help the laugh bubbling in my chest. There are papers everywhere, there’s barely any spaces to step. “Okay, what is this about?”

Younghyun places his hands on my shoulders and guides me around his mess, “It’s a combination of trying to study while also trying to organize my notes.” He half laughs, half sighs, “There’s a lot of paper to go through, I really should go digital next semester.”

He leaves me in his room, the one place with room to move, and runs back into the disaster. I step carefully around his room and settle on his bed. I’ve been to his apartment before and I’ve seen his room but I never stayed long here. We both understood that this room was off limits for us, for a while at least.

“Sorry, I moved some stuff around. I only put you here since it’s clear of my chaos.” He looked at me and cleared his throat, “You want to move?”

Suddenly feeling shy, I shrug, “Do you want me to?”

He carefully approaches me, the same way you’d approach a small bunny you’re trying to befriend. He stood beside me, struggling to decide where he should go and what to say. “Nova?”

I patted the space next to me, “I talked with Jae.”

Now he sat down, the apparent weight of the situation dawning on him. “About?”

I point between us, “This thing we’re doing.”

“He hates me and wants you to end it now.” He sighs, “I thought I was doing a good job? But I guess he’s still disappointed in me. Why do I suck so much? Nova, I really am-”

“Calm down, Younghyun, it’s nothing like that.” He let out a breath and sank into his bed. “It was more of a check in since I’ve been acting odd.”

“You have?”

I shrug, “In his eyes, yes.” I laugh, “He doesn’t like it when he doesn’t see me for longer spans of time. Anyways, he asked the standard questions. Making sure I’m keeping him in the loop about our pacing and everything.” I look back at him and twist my body so I can better talk to him. “He said it would be okay to accelerate our relationship a bit.”

“Accelerate?”

I cover my mouth and laugh, “I wasn’t supposed to explain it like that.” He sits up on his elbows and cocks his head to the side, asking a question without saying anything. I roll my eyes, “Jae has decided that car talk is the best way to gauge my intensity. Which, to be fair, isn’t wrong. It helps me see how it’s reckless in the same way speeding down the highway is reckless.”

He grins, “I like that. Jae sounds like a smart kid.”

“Never let him hear you say that or else you will be stuck with him forever.”

He brushes his hand against mine, “So, he’s okay with accelerating?”

I stare at his hand, flipping over mine to hold it. I nod, “Nothing extreme but I want more and I think that’s what he means by my acting weird.”

He tugs my hand and next thing I know my face is barely an inch from his and everything is pressed against him. “You want more too?” He utters, his breath on my cheeks sending tingles down my spine.

“So much more,” I sigh, “But I promised him I wouldn’t floor it.”

His eyes search mine, a subtle heat behind them scorching me to my core. He presses a kiss to my forehead, “I’ll only take what you want me to. And I’ll give you more.”

I sigh, “This is okay. This is good.” I wrap my hand around his side and just hold him, holding this moment for just a second more.

“Nova?” I hum and he laughs, “I know it looks like I’ve been sleeping all day.”

I push myself away slightly and look him over, “You haven’t?”

He shakes his head, “I stayed up with the chaos.” He pulls me up with him, “I really need to sleep, just for like an hour or two. Then we can do something else.”

“I can’t tell if you’re asking me to leave or stay.”

He pulls back the blanket and slides under, patting the space beside him. “Is it too much?”

I shake my head and shuffle in next to him. I leave my back towards him and he wraps one arm around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest. I feel my face heat up and laugh when he presses a kiss against my neck, “That tickles.”

He kisses me again, “Good.”

It’s just a kiss, nothing more and nothing less. I’m still not used to it, being kissed without someone having ulterior motives, but I like it.

Maybe a little too much.

─── ⋅✗⋅ ───

“The idea of you napping with a boy you’re in a relationship with is actually hilarious.”

I stab at my pasta with a fork, “What do you want me to do? Jump his bones?”

Dowoon coughs, “I came out to eat, not to listen to this.”

I point my fork at him, “Dowoon, I am very sorry that Jae’s being annoying.”

Jae gasps, “How am I being annoying?”

I tilt my head, “You’re here, aren’t you?”

Wonpil chuckles to my side, “That was not very nice, Nova.”

“Yeah, Nova. Not very nice.” Dowoon snickers into his hand. He turns towards Jae, “I’m sorry you’re annoying, Jae.”

“You turned him against me!”

I grin as I busy myself with eating. Jae glares at the boys as they coo over him, reassuring him that they still love him.

Wonpil nudges my shoulder, “I heard you helped Jae with Mina.” I nod and Wonpil smiles, “Dowoon, why don’t you tell Nova about your crush?”

“I don’t need Nova pushing me into anyone, thank you very much.”

Jae wraps his arm around Dowoon’s shoulders, “I think you should let Nova help. Or do you know who Wonpil likes?”

“Wonpil likes-”

“No I don’t!”

I watch as they fight over who does and doesn’t like who. I roll my eyes, “I already know who you guys like. You do realize we share classes, right?”

Wonpil blinks innocently, “How could you know who we like?”

I squint, “You stare at the back of Sobong’s head every time we’re in calc. I’m surprised you’re still passing that class.”

Wonpil turns away, his cheeks displaying a shy rose hue. Dowoon looks terrified, “You know about who I like too?”

“Of course I know! You may get flustered easily but you blush like it’s your job whenever Iris walks into the room.”

“I do?” I nod and he sighs, “She’s just so pretty.”

I laugh, “Sungjin is harder to pinpoint. But I’m pretty sure he likes Yena.”

“Yena? Really?” Jae pauses, “Didn’t they have to do a project together last semester?”

I point, “Correct. Sungjin complained about not being able to pick partners but when they were finally done, he tried to figure out an excuse to see her again.” Rolling my eyes, I let out a little laugh, “He said she still had his pencil.”

“I think he said something like that last week.”

“Dowoon, Wonpil, I think you boys are safe.” I smirk, “For now, at least.”

“Project get Sungjin a lady friend begins.”

Wonpil raises his hand, “Can we have code names? I want a cool code name, like-”

“No.” Jae lifts his hand, “We are never doing code names again, that was such a mess last time.”

We all stare at Jae and proceed to boo him. He huffs and slouches against the booth.

“I call dibs on cupid.” Jae throws me a glare and I stick my tongue out at him. “Jae can be chicken little.”

“I am going to tell Sungjin about all of this and ruin your plans.”

I sigh, “You wouldn’t dare. I’ll show Mina what you actually look like in the mornings if you do.”

The rest of the night went like that, bickering and planning. But it was fun to hang out with the guys. Jae was right, I was spending all my free time with Younghyun and I missed my friends.

Maybe Jae actually did feel a little neglected.

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────


	6. Chapter 5

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────

I smile, Younghyun’s voice filling my mind as I drift back to sleep. I snuggle back into my pillow as I hear his voice saying my name over and over.

“Nova?”

I open my eyes lazily, “What do you want, Jae?”

“I am hurt.”

My eyes travel upwards, to a face that does not belong to Jae. I throw my blanket over my head, “How did you even get in here?”

Younghyun laughs, “Jae let me in. Why are you hiding?” He lifts my blanket and pops his head in. “Your hair is cute all messy.”

I roll my eyes and pose, one hand on my hip and the other behind my head. “I believe you mean sexy.”

He grins, “Of course. I can barely keep my hands off you.” He presses a chaste kiss to my lips and stands, throwing the blanket off with him. “Get dressed, we have plans.”

“What kind of plans?”

“The fun kind.”

I push myself off my bed, “That’s oh so very helpful, thank you!”

Younghyun came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He set his head on my shoulder, “Casual and comfortable. Bring something in case it gets cold.”

I grab a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie all while Younghyun stays attached to me. I lean against him and laugh, “You have to let go so I can change.”

“Not necessarily, you can work around me.”

I unwrap his arms and turn towards him, pushing him out the door. “I’ll be out in a minute or five. Go bug Jae or something.”

It takes me longer to look like I didn’t just wake up than it did to change. I pull my hair up into a messy ponytail just in time to save Jae.

“You know, if he tells me to end it, I probably will. So I wouldn’t get on his bad side.”

Jae smirks, “I have more power than you.”

I can see Younghyun fighting the urge to mock him, a pleasant smile on his face. “I’m sorry if I annoyed you, please don’t kill me or this relationship.”

Jae pats his shoulder, “I wouldn’t dare. But if you make Nova cry, I can’t promise you’ll make it out alive.”

“Jae!”

“Make sure to bring her home tonight!”

While heat creeps up my neck, I pull Younghyun out the door. “I’m sorry about him, he’s annoying.”

Younghyun laughs, “Don’t worry about it. He’s quite intimidating for a string bean, though.” He grins sheepishly, “I’m now even more scared I’ll fuck this up somehow.”

I sigh, “Don’t let him get in your head.” I stop once we are fully outside and turn to Younghyun, “Now, where are we going?”

He gestures with an open hand to his car, “It’s a bit of a drive.”

And he wasn’t kidding.

“I think my butt is going to fall off.”

“And you say I’m the dramatic one.” He reaches for my hand only for me to swat his away. “I promise, we’re almost there.”

“I think you said that an hour ago,” I groan.

He pulls off the highway, “Well this time I’m telling the truth. Look out the window.”

I turn my head and instantly sit up, pressing my face to the window. I turn back towards him and grin, “You remembered?”

He scoffs, “Of course, I remembered. It’s all you’ve been talking about for the last week.”

We pull off to the side of the road, to stretch and take in the sight. I lean over the console and plant a kiss on his cheek, “Thank you.”

I hop out of the car and take a deep breath. There’s a definite chill in the air but it’s not that bad. Especially when Younghyun comes behind me and traps me in a hug.

“I don’t know if it’s the elevation getting to me or what but I think you look prettier up here.” I giggle and look back at him, “We have a couple hours to kill before the meteor shower.”

“We could go eat.”

“Nova, always the practical one.” He presses a kiss below my ear, “Forgive my wandering mind.”

I bite my lip, “We’ll blame the thin air.”

“I think the air is thin whenever you’re around. What does that mean?”

I turn around and poke his chest with a grin, “It means I’ve got you wrapped around my finger.”

He pouts, “I don’t see how that’s fair.”

“All’s fair in love and war. Now come on, I’m hungry.”

Younghyun bows, “Your wish is my command.”

─── ⋅✗⋅ ───

Surprisingly, our relationship has yet to crumble. And neither of us have necessarily lost the bet, almost three months in. Which is a record for both of us, although I still don’t know his exact history.

It’s daunting everyday, especially with the semester coming to an end soon, but I think that’s what has kept us together. Everyday we make it signifies another victory for ourselves, proof that we can be better.

And everyday we make it, we grow a little closer. Whether or not it’s too fast or too slow is completely lost on me.

Today, I wake up wrapped in Younghyun’s arms. I can feel his slow, soft breaths on the back of my neck. He’s still asleep and I’m still locked in his embrace.

This had become routine for us, taking a nap together after classes or long days. I have yet to stay the night, primarily to keep Jae sane. Because he will lose it if he doesn’t see me come home since that usually leads to worse things to come.

I feel Younghyun stir behind me and he tightens his hold, as if I could away before. I chuckle lightly only to hear him grumble. “Hi, Nova.” His voice is laced with sleep and it sent a chill down my mind.

He presses a warm kiss to my shoulder blade and loosens his hold to let me turn around. “Hi, Younghyun.” I run my finger down the bridge of his nose and across his lips, a sleepy smile spreading across his face. I kiss his nose, “We should eat something.”

He shakes his head, eyes still sealed shut. This is always an issue, he loves to sleep just a little too much. If I didn’t drag him out of bed, I swear he would sleep forever.

I press my hand to his chest, letting my fingers skim the bare skin there. He sighs into my touch, his eyes flufftering open just slightly. I run my finger tips over his collarbones and down his arm, biting my lip once I realize just what I’m doing. “It’s almost seven and we haven’t had dinner yet.”

He lets out a little groan and circles his hands around my waist, fingers hot against my lower back.

I know he knows what he’s doing and this is a dangerous path.

“Can’t we stay like this for a little while longer, Nova?”

I shut my eyes, not able to think with his hands at the top of my jeans. He’s messing with a part of me that wants to come out and take over, one that will if he doesn’t keep his hands away from my butt.

I squeeze my eyes shut and gather up all my strength. I press a kiss to his cheek and push myself away from him. I stand up and straighten my shirt, “I started that but I am ending it before we go too far. I would rather Jae not want to kill me.”

Younghyun chuckles and sits up at the edge of his bed. He reaches out and drags me in between his legs. He rests his forehead on my stomach and sighs, “I’m sorry. I know I wasn’t being fair either.”

I roll my eyes and lift his chin so he’ll meet my eyes. I lean over and kiss him, slow and sweet. “We toyed with each other a little, it’s fine. Let’s just keep going at this pace?” I kiss him again and smile, “This pace is good, flooring it now just wouldn’t be a great idea.”

He stands up, his hands still on my hips but it feels different looking up at him. His eyes are clouded, too many emotions passing through them to name just one. “It is good. I kind of wish it wasn’t so I could floor it with you. Other parts of me really wish we would just go there already.”

I smack his chest, “Kang Younghyun!”

He shrugs and drops his hands from my waist, “I am a straight male and you are a hot female who likes to sleep in my bed. You tell your body parts to calm down.” He taps my nose, “A cold shower can only do so much at this point.”

I stare at him, heat creeping up my body as I try to process what he just said. I groan, Kang Younghyun is just too much sometimes. I’m surprised I can still breathe around him. I glare at his back as I follow him into the kitchen, “You’re so annoying. Why do you have to say things like that?”

“Is someone flustered?”

This is how Kang Younghyun dies.

“Nova, baby, please don’t murder me for thinking you’re attractive.”

I cover my face and groan, “I don’t even know how to respond to any of that.”

He pushes a glass of water towards me, “By saying that you won’t murder me because you think I am also very attractive?”

“You’re having way too much fun with this.”

“You’re thinking way too much about this.”

If I wasn’t so thirsty, I would throw the whole glass at him right now. I down the glass in a minute and set it on the counter, only to find Younghyun watching me with a little smirk on his face. I glare at him, “I hate you so much.”

He reaches out for me, his fingers grazing my arm as I move away. He rolls his eyes, “You love this just as much as I do.”

“You don’t know that,” I tease as I take a seat on one of the bar stools opposite him.

I busy myself with rearranging his counter space and picking out different restaurant pamphlets. I wasn’t kidding about being hungry, I feel like my stomach is going to start eating itself soon. I could feel Younghyun moving around but I was too busy thinking about food to pay attention to him.

“Should I prove my point?” Younghyun mutters just behind my ear, his mouth hovering above the skin setting off a fire in my body. I shut my eyes as his fingers find their way under my shirt, resting on my lower stomach and playing with the hem of my jeans. With his other hand brushing up my arm, he peppers kisses along my jawline, completely throwing me off balance.

“Younghyun,” I moan as his fingers dance over my collarbones, teasing the skin just under my shirt.

His nips at my earlobe, his breath hot and uneven on my neck. “Tell me to stop,” He mutters.

I twist around my seat and drag his mouth to meet mine in an open mouth kiss. It’s needy and full of want, my hands wandering down until I find the edge of his sweats. I break the kiss and tug him between my legs, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He grunts and I smirk, “I think we both know that’s not happening.”

“Thank god,” he lifts me up and carries me back to his room, “I didn’t think I’d be able to last any longer.”

“I’m claiming victory of the bet, just so you know.”

He scoffs, “Whatever.” He sets me on the floor and presses his chest against mine, “Just kiss me already.”

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I change anything in this whole story, I feel like it'll involve this chapter lmao god i wanted to die writing that last bit i might burn it


	7. Chapter 6

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

I flinch, “I’m sorry.”

Jae has never been the type to get visibly angry with me. At most, he’ll be disappointed or frustrated with me. But I’ve never seen him this furious.

He slams his hand down on the counter, “I haven’t seen you in nearly two weeks, Nova. I only knew you were still kicking because the guys saw you around campus.”

Jae continues to pace around the main living space, going in and out of my eye sight as he rants. I am far from surprised that he’s reacting like this. I did promise I wouldn’t let myself get swept away in a relationship again. Let alone the fact that Younghyun was never supposed to be in the picture.

He falls onto the couch and rests his head in his hands. “Listen, I know you’re an adult so you can do whatever you want. And I have no say in what you do. But Nova, I know you and you’re jumping into the fire again.” He groans and throws his hand up, “You went from sleeping here all the time to there all the time! You’re not thinking anymore!”

I clear my throat when he seems to be done. He looks my way when I start talking, “I know that I’m being an idiot, I really do. You’re the voice in my head telling me to not do this. But the damage is already done.” I smile sheepishly, “You’re right about the sleeping thing, I shouldn’t stay there so often.”

He grunts and crosses his arms, “You say you should listen to me and then you don’t. I don’t get it.”

I laugh, “I’m sorry I made you worry. I know all of this is frustrating for you but it’s hard to change.” A sigh escapes past my lips, “I don’t even think I can change.”

Jae smiles weakly, “Is he at least treating you right?”

I snort, images crossing my mind of nights too explicit to be revealed. I shake the thoughts out of my mind and stare up at the ceiling, begging my mind to behave. “Definitely, everything is more than great.”

“I swear, if you were thinking about bedroom activities, I will projectile vomit all over you.” A pillow smacks me in the face, spinning upwards only to land back on my stomach.

Jae starts cracking up and I follow suit, somehow landing us both on the floor trying to keep it together.

I catch my breath and look at Jae as I wipe away a tear, “I really am sorry. He is treating me well, honestly. It’s nothing like any other relationship I’ve ever been in.”

He sighs, “I’ll accept that.” I crawl over to him and lay in the space next to him. He glances at me and smiles, “I’m here if anything happens, even after all of this. You’re my friend first, idiot second.”

I smack his chest with a laugh, “Thanks. I will come to you if anything does, I promise.” I link our pinkies together, “And I won’t break this one.”

“Now, I think you owe me dinner.”

I roll my eyes, “Whatever.”

“Lobster?”

I glare at him, “Sure, let me just get a sugar daddy real quick.” I hold my hand out, “Chicken, take it or leave it.”

He grabs my hand and pushes himself off the floor, yanking me up with him. “Chicken, here we come!”

“Should I call the guys?”

Jae shakes his head, “I deserve some one on one Nova time.”

I laugh, “You just don’t want to share with Wonpil.”

“He always steals my food!”

─── ⋅✗⋅ ───

“I thought I was getting one on one Nova time.”

I grin, “I need to check up on my project.” I turn towards Mina, “How are things with Jae? Do you need me to yell at him about anything?”

Jae sinks into his chair, “I don’t see how this is fair.”

“Jae has been nothing but sweet to me, I promise.” I nod, “Although, you could tell him to be a bit less timid around me.”

“Timid how?”

She reddens, “You know, he never really starts things.” She clears her throat when she sees me smiling, “This is so embarrassing.”

I smirk, “Good. Now, Jae.” I turn my body towards him, “She really likes you, you can be more handsy with her.”

“I should’ve let you invite the guys.” He sits up and dips his head down, “I’ll be less timid, Mina.”

I clap my hands together, “You guys are too cute. I’m so happy I was able to help you guys get together.” I gesture to the table, “Now get eating, I don’t want it to get cold.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

I scrunch up my nose and lean towards Mina, “I don’t get why you like him of all people.”

“You know, I can hear you.”

I laugh, “I really just don’t get the appeal.”

Mina sighs, “He’s weirdly charming. I don’t really get it either.”

“You guys are the best, really.”

─── ⋅✗⋅ ───

“Why are you doing this, Younghyun?” I pound my fists against his back, “Let me down already!”

He chuckles, “You should’ve just gotten on my back!”

I drop my arms and look at the people passing by us. Some looked annoyed, which is exactly how I feel, and others looked amused. I’m surprised no one thinks I’m being kidnapped or something.

“You’re really annoying, you know that?”

He laughs, “I’m just spicing things up a little. We could’ve avoided all of this so it’s not my fault.”

“This is far from my fault,” I groan.

He tightens his grip on my legs and shifts me further up his shoulder, “Sorry, baby girl, I don’t make the rules.” I start pinching him, mostly out of boredom and to annoy him a little.

He flinches with each touch, “Stop being such a baby.”

I pinch his butt, and Younghyun laughs, “Someone’s feeling feisty.”

I roll my eyes and suddenly I’m on my feet again. I smack his shoulder, “I could’ve walked!”

He rubs his shoulder and walks up his front steps, “But wasn’t it more exciting not knowing the destination?”

I stare at his back and roll my eyes as he starts to unlock the door. “I’m leaving, bye.” I duck my head and continue down the street.

“Nova, wait!”

His voice fades into the background as I cross the street. It’s a stupid reason to be mad and yet, I’m still so mad. I don’t even want to try to explain why I’m mad.

How do you explain to your boyfriend that while you enjoy intimate time with him, you’d love to do something else? I don’t want to give him the idea that I don’t enjoy it, because I definitely do. But seriously, our relationship can’t be just that.

I need something more than just a physical connection.

“Nova! Could you slow down just a little bit?”

I look over my shoulder and see Younghyun running to catch up. I stop in front of the crosswalk and try to clear my head. Which isn’t easy considering that all I can think about is how not terrible he is.

“What do you want?” He bends over and grabs onto my arm to keep me in place. I bend over and meet his eyes, “Do you really need to be bent over like this?

He lets go of my arm and straightens himself, “What’s wrong with you?”

I roll my eyes, “Me? Really?”

“You’re the one that ran off without telling me anything!”

I huff, “What do you want me to tell you?”

He pushes his hair out of his eyes and stares me down. “I want to know why you’re being so weird. I thought everything was fine?”

I groan, “I’m tired of doing the same thing everyday, okay?” I cross my arm over my chest, “I’m your girlfriend, not some booty call or friends with benefits. If you just wanted someone to sleep with whenever, you should’ve just asked one of the girls that’s always following you around.”

“Really, Nova?” I shrug, feigning indifference. He huffs, “If you wanted to do something else, you could’ve told me so! You’ve never made this complaint when I’m-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

“Fine.” He lets out a little sigh and reaches for my hand, “I’m sorry, okay? I was falling back into some old habits, I’ll be better. Let’s go out and get lunch?”

I know Jae would tell me to end things now, old habits die hard and I’ll only get help. He would be so angry if he found out about this.

But what Jae doesn’t know won’t kill him, right?

I lace my fingers with his, “And then maybe we can walk around for a while?”

“Wherever you want to go, I’ll be right there next to you.”

I smile and we start walking downtown. But there was something lingering in the air around us, something that didn’t bode well with me. This is far from our last fight and I fear it’s only going to get worse from here.

I tug on his hand, both to get his attention and make this weird energy disappear. I let out a small laugh, “Hey, I have a question. Were you actually gonna say something so explicit in public?”

He just shrugs with a small smirk on his face, “It would’ve been a great story for everyone around us.”

“I can’t believe you!” I laugh.

Or maybe I’m completely wrong and my mind is playing tricks on me.

Maybe I’m just trying to find faults in this relationship so I can run before I shatter.

Before I’m completely burned to ash.

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────


	8. Chapter 7

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────

“You have got to be kidding me, Younghyun.”

He gave me a blank look, “What’s it this time?”

I roll my eyes, “Just forget it.”

Younghyun stands and faces me straight on, “I’m not letting you be mad about something I don’t know about.”

I squint at him, “I saw that.”

He looks down at his hand and then back to me. He smirks, half laughing, “Baby girl, I’m still a wanted man. I can’t stop that, girls don’t care if I’m in a relationship.”

“You don’t even try to stop it!”

He raises his voice, “Well, what do you want me to do?”

I sink back into myself, “Anything but smile at it! I’m not a fool, Younghyun. What you’re doing encourages these girls to just pretend like I don’t even exist. In their minds, nothing has changed.”

He takes a step back, “If things hadn’t changed, I would still be responding to these messages. Does that mean nothing to you?”

I shake my head, “I didn’t sign up for something so, so…” I fumble around for the right words, “so half-assed! Besides, how can I even believe that? As far as I know, you could’ve been responding to them!”

“So you don’t trust me?”

I fling my hands in the air, “News flash, Younghyun! I don’t trust anyone but Jae! Hell, I don’t even trust myself half of the time.”

He scoffs, “Well, that’s not my problem. Why don’t you just run off with him? Get your happily ever after with prince charming or some shit.”

I laugh, shaking my head. “I can’t believe we ever thought we were similar.

He coughs, “The hell is that suppose to mean?”

“I just figured out that while we may both be disasters, we are oh so very different’” I jab my finger into his chest, “You’re like a log cabin filled with people. You catch fire quickly and no one comes out completely unharmed.”

He stares at me, clearly confused. I jab him again, “It means, you’re quick to jump into a relationship and then everything starts to fall apart. You’re not a tornado, you’re a burning building.”

“And how are you any different?”

Now it’s my turn to laugh. I cross my arms, “I’m more like a tsunami. Everything is calm and nice before I dive into the deep end of the relationship. And then it hits and it’s disastrous all at once, no warning. And I’m the idiot that didn’t leave even when the warning signals started, sticking it out until the end or I get hurt.”

Younghyun rolls his eyes and stares at his phone. Everything about him was on guard, shutting me out completely. “So you think you’re better than me?”

“At least people know I’m committed to them.” I sigh and grab my bag, “I’m done with this. I wanted someone to share burdens with. If I just wanted someone to fool around with, I would’ve said so from the start.”

“So you’re just leaving?”

I turn and walk to his door, “Let’s just pretend we never knew each other. Have fun with whoever you pick next.”

I slam the door behind me and start running.

I run and run until I’m out of breath and I can feel hot tears streaming down my face. I drag my sleeve across my face and continue walking, my chest heaving and my heart aching with each step.

I’m still a block away from home but there he is.

“Please don’t say I told you so, I already know.”

Jae catches me as I collapse into his arms and pulls me into a tight embrace. “I wouldn’t even think of it.”

He helps me home, leading me into my room. He doesn’t say anything else but he doesn’t need to. I just need to know he’s there, that he cares.

He doesn’t need to make a big show of affection, I can feel it in the little things. It’s how he brings me water and ibuprofen once I’m all out of tears. Or when he covers me with my blanket because I can’t bear to move.

But it’s mostly how he checks in on me every so often, silently letting me know that he’s still here when I’m ready.

If I’ll ever be ready that is.

─── ⋅✗⋅ ───

“I made cookies.” I scrunch up my nose and he laughs, “That was a test and you passed with flying colors. Dowoon actually made these with Wonpil’s help.”

“Dowoon and Wonpil? Baking?” I pick up a cookie and inspect it, “Are these really safe?”

Jae picks one out of the bunch and takes a bite out of it. “They’re surprisingly good!” He mumbles through a mouthful of cookie.

I hesitantly take a bite and nod, “I am impressed. They don’t seem like the type to be good at this stuff. I mean, they are friends with you and I fear you’re going to burn down a house one day.”

He presses a hand to his heart, looking uncharacteristically defeated, “They’re you’re friends too!”

I shrug, “You introduced them to me.”

“I’m going to tell them you said that. After eating their cookies that they made with love.” He sighs, “So heartless.”

I roll my eyes, “They’ll still like me better than you.”

It’s quiet for a beat and I lay down my shields, pulling my blanket tighter around me. Jae flicks his eyes to me, “Are you ready?”

I shrug, “I’ve had a week to mope around so I guess it’s now or never.”

He reaches over and ruffles my hair, as if it could get any messier. “What happened between you two?”

I glare at the counter as everything comes swirling back to me. “I can say I’ve officially been through the Younghyun tornado. I get it now, you know.”

“Get what?”

“I get why those girls that have dated him try to advise others from doing the same thing. It makes sense now.”

“Nova-”

I tighten my hold on my blanket, “He was still getting messages from girls on campus, asking for hookups and everything. I saw it all the time but never said anything. I know he has no control over that, people will do what they want regardless. But,” I shut my eyes and inhaled a shaky breath.

I wipe away a stray tear and let out a weak laugh, “I don’t think he really wanted it to stop. Maybe he knew we wouldn’t last and wanted to keep his options open. Hell, he probably already has a dozen girls lined up outside his door waiting for their turn.”

Jae sighs, “He’s such a jackass. I mean, he approached you saying things would be different. I thought…”

I nudge his arm, “You thought what?”

He runs a hand through his hair, “You were really happy, Nova. I haven’t seen anyone make you that happy in a long time. I thought you guys really liked each other, that it was mutual this time.” He pauses, “I thought things really were different for him.”

“Well, I guess we were both wrong.”

“Nova,” I look up at him, “How are you feeling?”

I drop my head and sigh, “I don’t know. At first, I felt pretty worthless. Like, hey! No one is going to love you the way you love them!”

“Nova-”

“Let me finish.” I squeeze my eyes shut, “Then I was angry. At everyone and everything. I just wanted to find Younghyun and punch him in his stupid face. But right now, I’m just kind of numb and don’t know what to feel.”

Jae walks around the corner and pulls me into a hug, as if this hug could put all the broken pieces back together again. “One last thing, but you have to be honest with me.” I look up and nod, “Do you think you were in love with him?”

I press my cheek to his chest and sigh, “I think I still am.”

Jae, bless his soul, is terrible at hiding his emotions. I already know what he’s thinking and it is not a road I want to go down. I laugh, “Let it go, Jae. The damage has already been done. There is no point in dragging it on.”

I can feel his eyes on me, ever so concerned he is, and I can almost hear the gears turning in his head. He gives me a one final squeeze and lets go, “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

But the look in his eyes says something completely different. And I have no clue if I should be excited, happy, or scared.

I push away from him a little so I can see his face. He’s lost in thought and I chuckle to myself. “I’ll pretend like I believe you. Just whatever you do, I don’t want to know for a while.” I wrap my arms around him and sigh, “Emotions are stupid and I don’t want to deal with them right now.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” He shifts to look me in the eye, “Rule 13 in the best friend handbook. Best friends must protect each other’s hearts in times of weakness.”

I grin, “I never knew that was in the handbook.”

“Probably because you only care about getting your friends laid.”

I hit his chest and laugh, “Hey! I got you a girlfriend, didn’t I?”

“Which just proves my point.”

“Park Jaehyung, I will kill you.”

He squeezes my arms, “You love me too much to do that.”

I roll my eyes and huff, “Just shut up.”

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────


	9. Chapter  8

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────

“Nova?”

I twist around in my chair, “Dowoon?”

He stumbles into my room and points at my desk, “What are you doing?”

I look at my laptop and back to him, “I’m signing up for classes. Why, do you need me? I’m almost done.”

He sits on the edge of my bed, “I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a walk with me.”

I glance at him and laugh when he turns his gaze to the floor. “Did Jae put you up to this?”

“It was my idea. But he did shove me through the door.”

I snort and finish my sign ups. I stand up and stretch my arms over my head, “Sure. I just have to change into normal clothes first.”

He shuffles out my room, pulling the door shut behind him. I shake my head with a smile spreading across my face. Dowoon, forever shy no matter how long I’ve known him.

I pull on jeans and sweater, sweeping my hair up into a bun on top of my head. I grab my jacket and wallet before leaving my room.

“Now, was that really so difficult?”

Dowoon huffs, “Nova, Jae’s being mean to me.”

“You poor baby.” I pull my jacket on and start towards the door, “Come on, I’ll buy you a snack.”

“Wait, how is that fair?”

“We’ve gotta run now, Dowoon.”

“Hey!”

We bolt out the door laughing, running as far as we can before falling onto a bench to catch our breaths. Dowoon has a massive grin on his face and slowly I find myself smiling as well.

“Thank you.”

He tilts his head, “For what?”

I shrug, “I know this is your attempt at making me feel better.”

“Oh. Well, I wasn’t sure what else to do that wouldn’t be weird.” He smiles, “Jae told me you liked the cookies though.”

I laugh, “They were good cookies, I was impressed.” I pause and a name fills my mind. “I bet Iris would love those cookies too,” I tease.

The tips of his ears turn red, “You think so?”

“Definitely.”

He laughs, “Okay. I’ll make her some then.” He drops his head, “I didn’t even think you remembered.”

“Why do you think she asked if you were taking the advanced class last semester?”

His mouth pops open, “You told her?”

I laugh, “Of course not! I just asked what she thought of you and she said she wouldn’t mind getting to know you better. So I encouraged her to talk to you, see if you guys were planning to take any of the same classes.”

“Wow.”

“I know, I’m sneaky.”

“I just,” He stares at me, “I didn’t think you’d actually do that.”

I knock my shoulder against his, “You’re my friend, Dowoon. I just want you to be happy.” I stand up and brush off the back of my jeans, “I think my butt is numb now.”

Dowoon stands up too and we start walking again, silently enjoying the cold air together.

He bumps my shoulder, “I just want you to be happy too.”

I nod, “Me too, Dowoon. Me too.”

─── ⋅✗⋅ ───

“I told you I could beat Nova.”

I scoff, “You only beat me because I couldn’t stop laughing! That’s not even fair!”

Sungjin just shrugs, “That’s not my fault. The music has control over my body, I’m just it’s puppet.”

“Wonpil!” He looks up at me, “Tell Sungjin to play normally so I can prove my superiority at DDR.”

Wonpil looks at Sungjin and laughs, “I don’t think he has a normal option.”

I groan and point at Dowoon, “You. Let’s go play something else, away from these traitors.”

We decide to play one of the dozen racing games, hopping onto the motorbikes. We both swipe our cards and start making our selections. “When did Jae say he was going to be here?”

Dowoon grunts, “He said he’d be twenty minutes late but it’s been an hour.”

“He’s doing something dumb and unnecessary, right?”

“I was told to not say anything but you’re not necessarily wrong.”

I feel a hand on my shoulder, “I have no clue what he’s talking about.”

“Look who decided to finally show up.”

Jae rolls his eyes, “It’s our last weekend before the semester starts, of course I would show up.”

The game started and soon enough, Wonpil was rooting for Dowoon and Jae was rooting for me. Sungjin, however, was rooting for us to both lose because he doesn’t like picking sides.

“Ha! My best friend is better than your best friend!” Jae high fives me after I win and sticks his tongue out at Wonpil, “We win.”

“We? I did all the work!”

“Nova, sweetie, we are a team. Let me do the gloating, okay?”

I roll my eyes, “It was pretty close, though. Good game, Dowoon.”

Sungjin claps his hands together, gathering all of our attention. “Since Jae has finally showed up, I think it’s time we go eat.”

I grin, “Only if you admit that the only reason you won dance dance revolution is because you’re ridiculous.”

“I am not ridiculous!”

Jae snorts, “Wonpil sent me a video, you kind of are.”

“Fine,” He sighs, “I only won because of my ridiculous dancing. Now, can we please go eat?”

“Let’s go!”

─── ⋅✗⋅ ───

Jae pats his stomach, “We should make this a more frequent tradition.”

Sungjin throws a napkin at him, “You’re the reason we don’t do this more!”

“It’s not my fault I have a very exciting life.”

I roll my eyes, “I live with you, your life is about as exciting as a sloth’s.”

Dowoon laughs quietly and Wonpil wraps himself around me, “I wish we lived together. Jae gets to spend so much time with you and I don’t.”

“It’s not fair, is it? I could kick him out.”

Jae shakes his head and sighs, “Why are you always so quick to turn against me?” He presses the back of his hand to his forehead, “I feel so betrayed.”

“It’s fun to pretend like I actually could.” I reach out and grab his hand. I press a kiss to it and laugh when he yanks it away, “You’re my best friend, forever and always.”

It falls quiet at our table and everyone looks to me. I stare at my hands, begging for someone to talk. Dowoon clears his throat, much to everyone’s surprise. He smiles, “Let’s try to all get together at least once a month. Check in with each other more, you know?”

Sungjin nods, “I like the sound of that.”

We all agree, determined to make this year about strengthening our friendship.

I clear my throat and smile at everyone. “Thank you for being patient with me. I know I’ve been difficult, I’m still sorry about snapping at Wonpil. But these past couple weeks have meant a lot to me, really.”

I take a deep breath and wipe away a stray tear. Wonpil wraps one arm around my waist and gives me a small squeeze of support. I laugh breathlessly, “You guys are the best and I don’t know how I managed to deserve any of you. So, from the deepest part of my heart, I want to thank you guys.”

Jae sniffles, “I didn’t expect to go to mush city tonight but here we are.”

“Shut up, you knew it had to happen eventually.”

Wonpil rests his head on my shoulder, “I’m just happy to finally have you back.”

I lean my head on his and smile at the rest of them. “I’m just happy to finally be back.”

─── ⋅✗⋅ ───

“You know, none of us would judge you if you wanted to skip this class. Or if you wanted to drop it completely.”

“Yeah, Jae’s right.”

I wave them both off, “I need this class for my major, you guys. Besides, I’ve got Sungjin with me now. I really will be fine.”

Wonpil pouts, “I don’t get why he gets to act as protector and I can’t.”

Jae snorts, “Because you look like a doormat and Sungjin looks like he could kill the jerk.”

I wave my hand, “And because you’re not in my major.”

Sungjin smiles, “I’m happy you trust me, Nova.”

I link my arm through his and wave them off, “We can meet after class! I want to go get lunch and hear about all the shenanigans I’ve missed! I know you guys have been holding out on me.”

Jae nods and starts walking away with Wonpil not far behind, already yelling at him for leaving without him.

Sungjin laughs and ticks his head to the side, “I still don’t get how they became friends.”

I shrug, “It’s Wonpil. He just sort of happens to you and then you’re stuck with him. The kid just loves people.”

“And Dowoon? How did he get tangled up with him?”

I look up at the sky, “Jae noticed him eating alone one day, felt bad because he didn’t have much, and started to give him snacks whenever they ate together. He kind of Pavlov’d Dowoon but it worked so I guess it’s not that terrible.” I laugh, “The first time I met him, Jae told me to give him a cookie so he’ll begin to like me too. I told Dowoon and he got so mad, you should’ve seen it.”

“What happened after that? Surely he didn’t want to be friends after that.”

“I worked my magic and got him to forgive Jae. But he still brings it up if he needs to get his way.”

Sungjin chuckles, “He’s a smart kid.”

When we walked through the main doors, I can’t help but notice the hushed tones and stares. It felt like that day I walked in with Younghyun by my side all over again. But what was I expecting? I was the latest victim of Younghyun, of course they would be curious to see me.

Sungjin’s tense at my side and I’m reminded that I am far from alone. I can handle this. Dealing with some stares is nothing compared to the hell my heart has been through.

But something is definitely off. Sure, we had winter break so no one actually saw me once they knew what had happened. But still, I’m old news. Younghyun has surely had several encounters over the break that are far more interesting than me.

“Nova, something seems off.”

I look over at Sungjin who looks like he’s trying to read minds with the way he’s squinting at everyone. “First of all, you are terrifying everyone. Second, I sense it too.”

A handful of girls pass by us, giggling when one spots me, “Why didn’t anyone say she was here?” I take a step back and she smiles, “Sorry about that. We were just told to give warning when we saw you.”

“Give warning? What am I, a bomb?”

She just shrugs and runs to catch up with her friends. Sungjin tugs on my arm, “Do you know her?”

“Vaguely?”

We continue walking, the stares now accompanied by gleeful smiles. And I am officially scared.

“Are you sure you don’t want to skip? Because we totally can, this is bizarre.”

I tug Sungjin along with me and stop after turning down the hall. “What the ever living fuck is this?”

“Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for, but I’ll take it.”

I cross my arms and stare Younghyun down, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Apologizing.”

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────


	10. Chapter 9

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────

I never thought I would end up dating a guy who would make a show out of apologizing to me. I also never thought I’d have a guy kneeling before me, begging for forgiveness. And I definitely didn’t think Younghyun would ever do something like this.

But people can be surprising. Which isn’t necessarily a good thing. Or a bad thing, I suppose.

I roll my eyes, “Give me one good reason why I should listen to anything you have to say.”

Younghyun looks to my side and I can tell Sungjin is giving him the death glare by the way he flinches. He looks back towards me, determination and fear filling his eyes. “I was terrible to you, a complete asshole.”

I clap, “Thank you for stating the obvious. You’re going to have to do better than that if you don’t want me to leave right now.”

He smiles weakly, “Jae found out where I lived and cussed me out.”

“So that’s the stupid thing he was doing,” I mutter, “I swear, he never listens to me.”

“He knocked some sense into me too. Jae’s really good at seeing right through people. It’s kind of terrifying but super useful.”

I sigh, “I already know this, Younghyun.”

He nods, “You scared me Nova. We were good together, you made me a better person and I threw it all away. I threw it all away because I’ve never felt like this with anyone before. I was scared that if I let myself fall, I’d be falling alone.” Younghyun lets out a sharp laugh, “I was scared of getting hurt so I hurt you instead. But all that did was make it worse.”

I take in a deep breath, letting his words wash over me. I raise my chin, “What do you want from me?”

He grabs something from behind his back and stood tall in front of me. “Nova, I want a second chance. A real chance, no bets or hesitations. I want to see what we could be if we gave this our all.” He passes a pamphlet to me and smiles, “I want to at least try to make this work, if you can ever forgive me.”

“What the hell…?” I turn over the sheet of paper and laugh, “You want to go to couple’s counseling?”

“Jae suggested it, along with solo therapy to figure out my own issues. I thought it was a good idea, for me at least.”

I stare him down, all of my guards still up as I think about what he’s suggesting. I weigh my options in my head, desperate for a reason to give up now and save my heart from anymore pain. But this was Jae’s idea and when has Jae ever truly steered me wrong? “What if all of this is completely pointless and you break my heart again?”

“If that happens, send an angry mob after me. I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard to find people who want to see my demise.”

Despite myself, I laugh. Because dammit, he makes me happy and I already feel my defenses crumbling. Why did Jae have to convince him to do this? It would be easier to just turn my back on him now and move on to something new.

“I know I hurt you.” He reaches for my hand and I let him take it, “And I will spend everyday making it up to you if you let me. But if you want me to leave you alone forever, I will do that.”

I groan, one final fight in my mind before I surrender. “Fine.”

“Fine?”

“I’ll go to counseling with you. We can try this again.”

His grin is infectious and he pulls me into him. He wraps his arms around me and mumbles into my hair, “I’ve missed you so much.”

I hesitantly reciprocate the hug, “Good. Don’t push me away again.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

─── ⋅✗⋅ ───

I knock on Jae’s door and open it without waiting. “Really?”

“I am innocent, you have no proof of anything.”

I laugh, “I told you to leave it but you went and did the most.”

He spins around in his chair, a smug grin on his face. “Why should I listen to you if I know what’s best?”

“Because,” I pause, “Because you should!” I fall on his bed, “Do you know how bizarre it was seeing Younghyun like that?”

“Like what? Because I really only told him to apologize and suggest counseling.”

I snort, “So, he came up with all of that on his own?”

The bed dips down next to me and Jae’s face is suddenly hovering over mine. “What did he do that was so bizarre?”

I shove his face away laughing, “He made a big show of everything!”

“I want to know everything.”

“He was outside of my classroom, waiting for me. He even had people watching out for me.” I laugh, “It was ridiculous and Sungjin was totally ready to punch him in the face.”

“But like, a sweet ridiculous or ridiculously ridiculous?”

I sigh, “It was sweet but stupid. I don’t know, I never expected him to do something like that. I mean, he was practically begging on his knees in front of me.”

Jae hums, “You’re right, that is ridiculous.” He jumps off the bed, “Ridiculously hilarious. So, you guys are trying things out again?”

Nodding, I lift myself off the bed. “He seemed genuine and I missed him so much. Obviously, I’m not jumping right back in bed with him any time soon but we’re picking up the pieces.”

“First of all, ew. I don’t want to think about you in bed with anyone, thank you very much. And second of all, I’m happy for you. Younghyun is still on my watch list, though.” Jae starts typing away on his phone and we wander into the kitchen.

I open and shut cabinets looking for a snack of sorts, Jae still completely distracted. “Is it something important?” I ask but he’s quiet and focused so I get nothing back.

He finally looks up when I set down a plate of cookies and grabs one before I can swat his hand away. “I think we should go on a double date once things are okay with you guys. Mina has been bugging me to set it up since before you guys blew up,” He mumbles the last bit through a mouthful of cookie.

I flick his nose, “You have no manners. But yeah, that sounds fine with me. I’ll tell you when I’m ready for all of that.”

“I promise to be nice.”

“At least to me.”

Jae smiles, “I’m always nice to you. I can’t promise that Mina will be gentle with him, though. She kind of wants to rip him a new one.”

I shrug, “Let her, it’ll be fun.”

“I will let her know you give her full permission.” Jae glances down at his phone and then back to me. He looks at me, through me, and smiles. He lets out a little chuckle, “I can’t believe I’m letting this happen again.”

“Me neither.” I let out a little sigh and bring a cookie to my lips, “Am I being stupid? Reckless?”

“Maybe a little of both. But isn’t that life? Being a little stupid and a little reckless?”

“But is this too much of both?”

Jae’s hand is on my shoulder and he’s forcing our eyes to meet. He focuses on me, “I don’t think so but don’t do anything that makes you scared or uncomfortable. I think this will be good, I really do.”

We stay like this for a moment, Jae reassuring me with just his gaze. I groan, masking the smile creeping up my face, “I’m blaming you if all of this blows up in my face.”

“That’s the spirit!”

“I’m serious! This wouldn’t be happening if you hadn’t said anything to him.” I pause, shake my head, and pick up another cookie. “Thank you for saying something to him, really. But I am terrified that he’ll leave me with 3rd degree burns again.”

“I know you are but this is worth the risk. We’re all rooting for you guys, for this to be something amazing.” I stare up at the ceiling and blow out a slow breath. “Just promise me you’ll give it a real chance?”

“We all know I will. Younghyun’s the one I’m worried about.”

Jae laughs to my side, “He knows the consequences of hurting you again.”

I side eye Jae, “Should I be preparing myself for questioning sometime in the future? Because, while I love you, I’m not covering your dumbass for murder charges.”

“I would never make you do something like that.” He pauses and grins, “I’ll make Wonpil take the fall.”

I shove his shoulder, “Wonpil is innocent, leave him alone.”

He holds his shoulder and pouts, “I thought I was your best friend?”

“You are, but Wonpil’s my favorite.”

“Why can’t you ever be nice to me?” He cries.

I shove a cookie into his mouth and smile, “Because that’s just how the cookie crumbles.”

─── ⋅✗⋅ ───

“Okay, okay! You all love Nova and I will suffer a cruel fate if I hurt her again.” Younghyun presses his hands together and bows his head, “I promise to be nothing but kind and loving to her.”

Sungjin, Jae, Wonpil, and Dowoon all share glances before looking back towards us. Dowoon is the first to raise his glass, “To Nova and Younghyun!”

“May fate be on your side,” Sungjin adds.

“Now, remember,” Jae claps his hands, “This is punishment for hurting Nova. But feel free to feed us whenever you like.”

I let out a laugh, “They are going to drain your bank account.”

Younghyun shrugs and pulls my hand into his lap, “I’m fine as long as I have you by my side.”

“I am currently lactose intolerant so please save the cheese for later.”

I throw my napkin at Wonpil, “I enjoy the cheese so save the whining.” I roll my eyes, “And to think I told Jae that you’re my favorite.”

‘Me?” Wonpil presses a hand to his heart, “I am honored!”

I scrunch up my nose and point towards Dowoon, “You’re my favorite now.”

Sungjin butts in, “What about me? I don’t get a chance at favorite?”

“You lost that chance when you beat me at Dance Dance Revolution.” I squint at him as he sticks his tongue out at me, “I want a rematch where I can’t see you.”

“I’ll still beat you.”

“Fat chance of that.”

“Children, children please.” Jae raises his hands, “We all know I am the champion of DDR, stop arguing.”

Sungjin throws a fry at Jae, “Shut up, you dance like a chicken having a seizure.”

He pops the fry into his mouth, “And it is beautiful.”

Younghyun nudges my side as they continue to bicker, “Are they always like this?”

“Why do you think I hid you from them?” 

“I just figured you didn’t want to disappoint them.” Younghyun laughs, “It’s kind of endearing, though. I wish I got to meet them sooner.”

I hug his arm, “Better late than never, right?”

“Right.” He presses a kiss to the top of my head and pushes me away slightly, “Now, eat. You get to take part in my punishment too.”

“Thanks for doing this. It means a lot to everyone but especially me.” I squeeze his hand, “I’ll eat a lot.”

He grins, “It’s only the start of better things to come.”

“And I can’t wait to see how much better it can get.”

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is the epilogue~ thanks for reading so far~


	11. Epilogue

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────

“Watch where you’re aiming that thing!”

Triggers are being pulled left and right, squeals of excitement bouncing off the walls.

I aim for Jae’s torso, killing him swiftly and sneakily. His head spins around as he looks for who shot him but I’m already in a new spot, scoping out my next target.

“Why do you all suck so much?”

“You’re the one that suggested boys versus girls, Jae!”

Mina shoots me a grin as I fire off another shot at Jae, “You make a great target, Jae!”

He runs back to their base with a huff. Jimin is busy shooting the bonus target, our biggest scorer, and doesn’t see Wonpil rounding the corner.

I start to take aim but I feel a poke at my side and hear Jimin groan. I turn my head and glare, “Just shoot me, Younghyun.”

“Sniper’s upset I found her hiding spot?”

I pick up my gun and aim it at his chest, “I am.”

“Hey, love birds! Play the game!”

I shoot his chestplate and laugh, “Good luck!”

I jog down the ramp and high five Sobong as the round comes to an end, our second win.

“Should we go easy on them for the last round?”

Jimin lays her hand on Iris’s shoulder, “Sweetheart, please. If they want to beat us, they have to do it fair and square. Besides,” She lifts up her gun, “I don’t think I can go any easier unless you want me to start scoring for them.”

I snort, “I am savoring this victory, I need something new to hold over Jae’s head.”

“Nova gets it.” Jimin gathers us into a huddle, “Now, I saw that there’s another board you can shoot for extra points. So, Yena I want you to head for where I was and I’ll go for the new board. Everyone else, keep defending in your areas and try to stay out of sight.”

Mina laughs, “You really want to completely destroy them.”

“Of course! That’s why I’m here.”

We knock guns together as the signal sounds off for the final round.

I make my way up the ramp for a better vantage point, already shooting Wonpil and sending right back to where he started.

I almost feel bad.

And then I shoot him again when he comes back.

“This isn’t fair,” He grumbles as he walks back.

I chuckle and start walking deeper into their territory. I see Jimin, crouched down in a corner, eyes focused on the target. 

“Look who it is.”

I sigh and drop my head, “Are you gonna shoot me this time?”

Younghyun shakes his head, “I just wanted to say hi. Now,” He takes a step backwards, “You’re gonna let me go get some points, right?”

“I don’t even get a kiss goodbye?”

“Is this a trick?”

I pout and shake my head. He laughs and steps closer, pressing a quick kiss to my forehead. I smile and shoot his chestplate, “Sucker.”

He throws back his head and laughs, “So cruel!” I lift myself up on my toes and kiss his cheek, “Yet, so sweet.”

I walk past him and smack his butt, “I’ll let you win something else later!”

He whistles, “I like the sound of that.”

“Younghyun! Get your head in the game and out of the bedroom, dammit!”

─── ⋅✗⋅ ───

“That was fun, we should do that again!”

Jae groans, “You just like that you beat us, Jimin.”

She pats his shoulder, “See, you understand. Laser tag is the best because you suck at it!”

“Let the poor boy live, his ego is bruised.”

Jimin sighs, “Fine, Mina. Next time, you can be on our team.”

“Come on, we can play something you’re good at!” Mina drags a pouty Jae off to another corner of the arcade. I smile to myself, I did good with those two.

Everyone spread out after them, pairing off in different parts of the arcade. Younghyun tugs me off to the claw machines, suddenly determined to win me something.

I point at a dinosaur plush, “That one doesn’t look too difficult. And it’s cute so it won’t get tossed aside.”

“I’m hurt you would even think about tossing aside whatever I win you.”

I shrug as he swipes his play card, “It’s not like this stuff is super great.”

He grabs onto the dinosaur only for it to fall right back out of the claw’s grasp. He swipes the card again, “But you get to earn it instead of just buying it!”

“Yeah but you end up spending twenty dollars trying to win a fifty cent prize.”

He ignores me, unreasonably determined to get this stupid little dinosaur. He swipes the card over and over until he finally manages to grab the little guy.

He picks it up and brushes off the lint. “Poor little guy, he’s probably been there for years.”

He passes it to me and I squish it, “You’re very cute and I don’t want to think about how much he spent to win you.”

“Happy anniversary, Nova.”

I slap my forehead, “That’s what this was about?”

Younghyun nods and pulls me into a hug, “This has been the best year of my adult life and it’s because of you.”

I bury my face into his chest and mumble, “Do you want to make me cry?”

“You’ve made me into a better man, a better person really. Without you reassuring me every step of the way, I don’t know if I could’ve gotten here.” He places a hand on the side of my face, “I can only hope that you’ll continue to stay by my side.”

He swipes away a tear that slides down my cheek, “Jae’s not gonna be happy with this.” I turn my head slightly and kiss the inside of his hand, “Thank you for opening up to me. You’ve made me better too, honestly.” I let out a little laugh, “You drive me insane and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Younghyun bends down and kisses me, the world falling to a quiet hum as everything focuses on us. I feel warm everywhere, comfortable and yet excited. He breaks the kiss and shakes out his hands. He bites his lip and looks at me, nervous as all hell.

“Nova.”

“That is me,” I laugh.

“I love you.”

I feel the wind being knocked out of me and tears spring to my eyes. I touch his cheek and smile, “You said it first.” He nods and I bring his face down to mine. I kiss his nose, “I love you too, Younghyun.”

“It’s terrifying, all of this is, but you’re still here.” He chuckles, “You’re still here and it makes loving you seem so much easier.”

“Did he say the L-word?”

Jae pops his head out from behind a game, “Those better be happy tears.”

I laugh, “Yes, Mina, he said the L-word.”

“Finally! I need to go tell,” She looks around and grins, “Everyone! I’m telling everyone!”

Mina pulls Jae off with her, much to his disappointment. He smiles, “We’ll talk later!”

I look back at Younghyun, “We’re only gonna have like five minutes left to be alone. Because people are going to charge us.”

“Well, don’t just stand there.” He pulls me tight against him, “Let’s at least give them a show once they find us.”

─── ⋅✗⋅ ───

“I think this is the best friend event we’ve planned ever,” Wonpil says from across the table.

I grin, “It is pretty great, isn’t it?”

“I would disagree, today sucked.” Jae sighs, “I am never playing laser tag again.”

Jimin raises her glass, “I propose Jae gets the title of crybaby and sore loser.”

I look around the table, “Would anyone care to second this motion?”

“I will second that motion.”

“Babe, please don’t be like this.”

Mina smiles, “You may be a crybaby but you’re my crybaby.”

Jae huffs, “As if that makes it any better.”

I clap my hands together, gathering everyone’s attention. I hold myself up a little taller, “I’m happy we could all get together today. It has officially been over a year since this tradition started and a half a year since we added all the new faces.”

“Someone’s feeling sappy today,” Jimin laughs.

I roll my eyes and continue, “I’m proud of all of us. We are busy individuals and yet we continue to make time for each other.” I stare up at the ceiling and smile, “I’m just happy I get to call you guys my friends, okay?”

“Stop now unless you want me to start crying,” Wonpil chokes out as he starts fanning his face.

Jae holds up his glass, “Here’s to another year of friendships and more.”

Everyone cheers, glasses clinking from across the table and across each other. Sungjin clears his throat, gathering everyone’s attention. He points his glass towards me and Younghyun, “And congratulations to the happy couple. I heard the L-word was said today.”

Younghyun laughs next to me as I hide my face. “I said it first, just to be clear.”

“You know,” Jae says, “If it wasn’t for me, you guys wouldn’t be together right now.”

I look at Jae, “What did you even do? You never really told me.”

“He yelled at me, a lot actually.”

Jae laughs, “If you saw you’re best friend that hurt, you’d want to verbally murder someone too.”

Younghyun sighs, “I deserved it.”

“But I didn’t go in with the intention of hurting you, clearly. I knew I had to step in and right the situation before either of you got really stupid.” He pauses, “Okay, maybe I wanted to hurt you a little.”

Jimin pointed her fork at Jae, “I want the whole story, right now. How could this string bean possibly hurt anything?”

Jae sighs, “When are you going to stop calling me that?”

“When it stops being fitting. Now, story time, let’s go.”

“Well, the idea crossed my mind when I finally talked to Nova about what happened. All I could think was that something felt off, which is saying something with how off these two are.”

“Excuse me?”

Jae waves me off, “So I started to put the pieces together as best as I could. It took a while and it meant a lot of snooping.” He turns towards me with a guilty smile, “I’m sorry for stealing your phone and going through it.”

I gasp and hit his arm, “I thought I lost it and then I thought I was crazy when it just appeared on my desk the next day!”

“It was the final piece of the puzzle, I needed it!”

I grunt and cross my arms over my chest. “Whatever, just continue the story.”

“I knew I needed a plan and keeping things from Nova has never been easy. Which is why I needed a distraction so you wouldn’t bug me the night I went to see Younghyun.”

“Ah,” Sungjin grins, “The night I beat Nova at DDR.”

“Shut it, cheater.”

“Anyways,” Jae starts, “I went to his apartment and told him to get dressed and come out. He kind of glared at me but five minutes later he was walking next to me.”

Younghyun groans, “He made fun of my house since it was messy, that’s why I glared.”

“Details,” Jae says, “Who needs them?”

“You said you wouldn’t step in my house in fear of getting an infection, Jae.”

He laughs, “We walked over to a nearby park and sat at a bench. Neutral grounds, you know? That’s when I told him that he was being the same old piece of shit that everyone knew.” Jae points at Younghyun, “This kid had the nerve to ask what made me think he changed! He was so guarded and angry, I thought that this whole thing was pointless.”

“But?” Dowoon asks.

“But I pushed forward. If this was going to fail, I needed to know I did all I could.” Jae pauses to take a sip of his water, purposefully taking his time as we all waited for him to continue. He sets down the glass with a bit more force than anyone was really expecting. “I told Younghyun what I figured was the truth, that being with Nova changed him for the better and it scared him.

“Kang Younghyun does not catch feelings. He doesn’t have feelings, as far as every girl on campus is concerned. I told him he was comfortable being an asshole because that meant he was safe. If people hated him for being a player, he knew that wasn’t true so he could handle it. But if people hated him for being him?” Jae scoffs, “He’d never be able to cope with that.”

“I feel so exposed,” Younghyun mumbles. I grab his hand under the table and give it a light squeeze.

“I saw his facade crack just a little, enough to know I was right. Which meant that there was hope.” Jae lets out a puff of air, “I wasn’t sure if this was my best idea but it felt right. So I made my suggestion.”

Younghyun clears his throat, “He said I should see a therapist, figure out my own issues so I can stop hurting people. Then he mentioned apologizes and couples counseling. He said that if I was going to try and fix things with Nova, I needed to make a bold and honest apology. She needed to be able to tell I was serious.”

I facepalm, “So you decided that public was the best method?”

Younghyun laughs, “It worked, didn’t it?”

He presses a kiss to my temple and I can feel him smiling. I roll my eyes, “Whatever.”

Jimin laughs, “I will admit, you did a good thing, Jae. These two are too good for each other for something stupid to ruin it.”

“Yeah, Jae,” I elbow his side, “You did a good thing.”

“I appreciate the praise, not the elbow in my side.”

I shrug, “You still went behind my back to do all of this.”

Mina pulls Jae closer to her, “If it wasn’t for Nova, we wouldn’t be together either.” She kisses his cheek and smiles at me, “So I think she can elbow you as much as she wants.”

I point at the various couples around the table, “A lot of you wouldn’t be together if Cupid Nova didn’t step in, actually.”

Sungjin flinches, “I don’t want to think about Cupid Nova ever again.”

I laugh, “You gave me no other choice!”

“But still, Nova.” His face morphs into one of pain, “My pride.”

I shrug, “It got burned up just like your face when I told her.”

Yena giggles, “I thought it was cute.”

“But I should’ve been able to tell you!”

Soon enough, everyone is talking about their experience with my cupid tendencies. Most stories are told with laughter and fond looks passed between each other.

Younghyun pulls me into his side as Jae begins his story. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I love you.”

I grin, “I love you too.”

He looks into my eyes, “Jumping into the fire with me wasn’t so bad, right?”

I pat his chest, “Best worst decision I’ve ever made.”

───── ⋅✗⋅ ─────

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote! Thanks for reading everyone, I truly hope you enjoyed this story. My first completed fic, even if it's a mini one I'm still proud to have completed it.
> 
> Also! I think I'll be posting some spin-off one shots eventually, they'll be added to this once I actually write them. I think I'll be fun so uh... I don't wanna say look out for those but yeah. Eventually they will be a thing! Okay, imma go crawl in a hole now byee~


End file.
